


I wanted you back, not like this

by A_fruitbasket_with_crack



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fruitbasket_with_crack/pseuds/A_fruitbasket_with_crack
Summary: Damian meets Jon again after he’s spent years in space.-Am I still salty bout the comics direction, yes. Can I do nothing really to change it, yes. Did I make an angst kinda tangy fic bout it, yes. Please let me suffer.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I wanted you back, not like this

He was waiting patiently for sirens to blare up again in the cold night, fingers restless to do something, to get his mind off everything. The noise of moving air stiffened his shoulders, and Robin got ready to swing behind him at the new intruder. Swift metal cut through air only to met a hard solid figure, the glare of polished steel illuminating a face. Superboy.

‘No,’ thought Robin. This, this isn’t his Superboy. “Who are you, I demand to know.” Robin didn’t enjoy seeing a mockery of his missing friend. “It’s me Dami, I missed you.”

No, that’s not the sweet cheery voice of his partner. This person was older, drained and tired. Robin backed away shaking his head muttering threats in his breath about how it isn’t wise to lie to him. 

“It is me though D, I know I’ve been away for so long, much longer for me actually, but I’ve come back.”

Liar.

“Please Damian...”

Stop it.

“Where were you Superboy!?”

“I was in space, I’m sorry, I should have never left.”

“No.”

“But I’m back now Damian, I wanted to see you.”

Shaking his head Robin asked “Why are you, how are you, for crying out loud you’re taller than me and older. I don’t. I don’t.”

“Space and time worked differently where I was, I don’t even know how much time has passed.” This older Superboy hovered solemnly in the air, waiting for Robin to, to do something.

“I wanted to see you Damian, before I went to legion.”

“WHAT! YOU COME BACK LIKE. LIKE. LIKE THIS AND YOU ARE LEAVING AGAIN!”

“Dami-“

“You’re not Jon!”

“Please D-“

“Stop it will you, he left without telling me and you come back, even if you are him you are not my Jon.”

Superboy couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t turn things back to how they were. He reached to Robin only for him to move further back.

-

Everyone waited to see Superboy off to join his new life with Legion, wishing him well and telling him to come back at anytime to visit. Scanning through the crowd he saw Robin looking at him blankly standing like a statue. To Robin, he couldn’t quite see the friend he once had in this new Superboy, the happy go lucky, down to earth, childish Jon that wanted to go play outside like a normal kid. The one that said he wanted to marry food and became thrilled at almost anything he saw. That wasn’t his Jon in front of him, this was an after image of what he missed. 

As Robin left he stopped by at their old base. He left it untouched waiting for Jon to return, stacked cans of soda and video games lying about. Robin wasn’t sure what to do, he just sat there alone wishing that none of the outside was real. The mess that was his family, his team, everything, and with Jon. He was the only one Damian felt he could be a kid with, and now. 

He sat there as time passed pushing about games with his feet. At some point he started sobbing, then crying. He was losing so much when he didn’t have a lot to begin with, and he knew he lost one of the biggest things he took for granted.


End file.
